Who's Master
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Quatre is a prince who receives a slave from one of his many suitors, but this slave seems to have a misunderstanding about just who is in charge.


**Who's Master**

**Title: **Who's Master

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Gundam Wing/AC

**Genre: **Romance / Dram

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, AU, OoC-ness

**Paring:** Heero/Quatre Wufei/Trowa

**Summary: **Quatre is a prince who receives a slave from one of his many suitors, but this slave seems to have a misunderstanding about just who is in charge.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Who's Master**

**A/N:** _My first language is English, I just can't do grammar or spell worth crap so you'll have to deal with me until I get a beta because at the moment I don't have one. Also I use spell check unfortunately it doesn't catch a lot of my mistakes, sorry. Please read and review._

_I love Duo, but for the purpose of my plot he's shown in a bad light, so Duo lovers beware._

_Sorry about the name confusion, thank you Dragongirl Jun for pointing it out!_

**- Chapter 01 -**

The young prince of Ellumore lay a sleep in his large bed, but not for long as the sun rose sending harsh rays upon his delicate eyelids. Groaning the soft skinned blonde buried his head in the pillow, unwilling to meet the day if only for a little longer. "Quatre, Master Quatre do get up you have things to attend to!" Came the annoyed voice of his advisor.

"Why? I don't want to." Came the muffled reply.

"I already told you why, and you have to." The Chinese man told him.

"Fine." Quatre said in more of a wine, then anything ells, very un-princely. "I'm up, I'm up." The pale skinned young man huffed childishly, a pout on his cherry blossom lips as he got up. "What exactly do I have to do to day?" The prince asked as he brought his knees up to his chest, wresting his chin on them watching as the Chinese man tried to find something for him to wear. "Wufei" The blonde said with a long suffering sigh. "I can do that my self, please stop."

"You have to meet with Lord Duo, and no you can't you always dress below you station, its inappropriate." Wufei said picking out a tight long sleeve light blue silk shirt, with sleeves that would cover his finger tips.

"He's back?" Quatre asked clearly upset.

"I'm afraid so, Trowa saw him arrive late last night." The Chinese advisor said, pointing over to the tall brunet who stood motionless in a corner.

"Oh hello Trowa I didn't even see you there." The young blonde said beaming at the silent man in the corner.

"That is how a slave is supposed to act." Trowa said simply, Quatre was a little saddened by this he hated the idea of slaves, so did Wufei, he had only taken Trowa because the brunet would have ended up with Lady Unu, it was widely know how she treated her slaves.

"Here put these on." Wufei said holding out the shirt and a pair of lose fitting black pants that would hand sinfully low on his slim hips. The blonde quickly did as he was told, striping off his pants and night shirt before replacing them with the pants and shirt his advisor provide. "These to." The Chinese man said holding out a pair of soft leather ankle length black boots, the crown prince quickly slipped them on.

"So what's first?" The young blonde asked beaming at the taller man.

"You have breakfast with your sisters." Wufei stated a look of distain on his face.

"Aw cheer up Wufei, there not as bad as you perceive them to be." Quatre said smiling as he walked towards the door.

"Maybe not to you but you don't have to deal with them constantly hitting on you." Wufei said with a very undignified pout, as the sunny blonde walked out the door. Quickly whipping said pout from his face lest someone other then Trowa or Quatre see, he fallowed his crown prince, Trowa fallowing silently behind him.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Quatre looked around the room smiling happily, he loved eating with his sisters they were always loud vibrant and vivacious. He was slightly saddened to find his father once again missing from the table, he never seemed to see him anymore not that he ever really did, he was always away or just to busy. "Quatre don't look so disappointed, he had to meet with the Ameiriens, it was important." His oldest sister Ira said as she saw the slightly depressed look on his face.

"Yeah I know." The little blonde said giving her a bright smile that didn't quiet meet his eyes.

"Onna, don't touch him!" Wufei growled out as one of Quatre's sister attempted to touch Trowa's hair causing half the table to erupt in giggles.

"We better be going." Quatre said smiling apologetically at her before popping a red seedless grape into his mouth, and leaving Wufei hot on his trail.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"We have…" Quatre stopped listening to most of what the ambassador had to say, his father had to approve everything before it was passed anyways so he didn't know why they even bothered to talk to him, to prepare him he supposed. The blonde sighed and stared longingly out the window it was a beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind was blowing just enough to be comfortable. "Prince Quatre… Prince Quatre are you paying attention?" One of the numerous ambassadors asked clearly appalled by the idea that he would not.

"No I am paying attention please continue." He said broken from his day dream, he glowered slight at Wufei and Trowa both of which were smirking.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"I don't want to go, please don't make me!" Quatre begged Wufei as they walked down the hall.

"You have to." The Chinese advisor stated firmly as he attempted to ignore the blondes pull on his shoulder.

"But he's to me what my sisters are to you!" Quatre said trying to reason.

"Yesss and I still eat with them when I have to." Wufei said simply.

"Yeah I know I know." Quatre wined but gave in as they reached the door.

"Trowa and I will be in my rooms should you need anything." Wufei told him simply before turning to leave Trowa right behind him.

"What you're not coming with me?" Quatre asked, he received no answer from the Chinese man. Sighing the small blonde hesitantly entered the room.

"Ah Prince Quatre, how good it is to see you again." Came the smooth overly cheerful voice of Duo Maxwell a young lord from Gerwich, he was tall with a slim build and long chest nut hair pulled back into a thick braid.

"It's good to see you as well lord Maxwell." Quatre lied, he really didn't want to see the lord before him for another ten years.

"I'm sure you are." Duo said learning at the smaller man.

"Why are you back so soon?" The crown prince asked blushing hotly as he tried to ignore both the leer and the comment.

"I felt like taking a break so I figured I'd come visit you." The violet eyed man replied smiling at him.

"How nice of you to come here an visit me." The blonde lied he hated lying but he couldn't be rude to the lord.

"Yes I know." Duo said grinning cheekily. "I brought you a present as well." He said leaning close to the small blonde a crossed the table.

"Uh… what is it?" The prince asked he whished he could refuse whatever it may be but it would be considered rude.

"It's a surprise, it's been left in your rooms." Maxwell said obviously pleased with himself.

"Uh… thank you." Quatre said hesitantly, it made him really not want to go back to his room.

"Your welcome, shall we eat on the balcony?" The older man asked standing up.

"Yes that would be lovely." Quatre replied standing as well.

"Wonderful." Duo said suddenly wrapping an arm around the Princes slim waist causing him to 'eep' before leading him out to the balcony.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you all liked it, the second chapter is half way done so it wont be long before I finish it. Please read and review. _


End file.
